


Dangerous Roads

by eerian_sadow



Series: Bedroom Toys [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Passing mention of bondage, Pre-Relationship, passing mention of physical damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22731655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Kup interrupts Jazz's day off with a few surprises. Some are more welcome than others.
Relationships: Jazz/Kup
Series: Bedroom Toys [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579661
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dangerous Roads

“You on the clock, Jazz?”

The visored mech looked away from his drink--some kind of tea made from crystallized energon and several heavy metals--and smiled at the familiar voice. “Nah, I'm taking a personal day. Thought I'd get away from the house for a while. What are you doing in this part of town?”

Kup sat down next to him. “Hot Rod thinks I need a good detailing, and his favorite shop is a couple blocks over.”

“Better watch out for that one. Next he'll be setting you up on dates with every eligible mechanism around.”

“Primus, spare me.” The teal mech shuddered. “Roddy’s a good mech, but his taste in berth partners is awful.”

“I’m sure he just has your best interests at spark.” Jazz picked up his tea and sipped it. “You want anything or you have to head out right away?”

“It’s a walk-in shop. Don’t have to be there til I want to be.”

“In my experience, anyplace you don’t need an appointment for ain’t so good. But Roddy does have an awful nice shine.” The visored mech sipped at his tea again. “Might be a good look for you.”

“Hmph. You’d just scratch it all up in a groon anyway.” Kup tapped the menu imbedded in the table top and ordered a drink. “In fact, I think it was our last session that even made him notice. Took my self-repair two days to fill in the gouges from those chains.”

“I told you those were too heavy.” Jazz frowned at him. 

“Nah they weren’t. They were just what I needed.” 

“Fine, they were what you needed. But you gotta start letting me give you more aftercare, then. Lasting damage ain’t my thing, and you know it.”

“Fine, fine. We’ll figure something out the next time I’m at the house.” The older mech reached out and laid his hand over Jazz’s. “I really didn’t think it would bother you that much.”

“I guess it didn't really, until you said something.” The black and white mech shrugged and tried to dismiss his uneasy feeling. “We can discuss it more when I'm on the clock.”

“Yeah. I'd rather talk about whatever you've got planned for the rest of the day, or your favorite tea blend or something.” the teal mech nodded to the server as he brought Kup’s drink. “I didn't mean to ruin your day off.”

“It ain't ruined.” Jazz felt his smile return. “That was just a bump in the road.”

“Good.” The older mech returned the smile. “So why did you pick this cafe? Didn't peg you for the tea type.”

“I like the atmosphere. It's a good place to clear my processor.” The visored mech rolled his cup between his fingers. “And I wasn't really the tea type before I signed on with Stripper, but this place makes some good heavy metal brews. Helps me when work is extra stressful.”

Kup sipped his drink and nodded. “I can see that. Though I usually go for something with more kick for that, myself.”

“Been working in clubs and bars too long for that,” Jazz told the older mech. “Can't quite relax with a good cocktail anymore.”

“Suppose a strong tea is the best legal thing around then.”

Silence fell between them, and though Jazz expected it to feel heavy or awkward, it felt comfortable. After a few vorns, Kup was much more like an old friend than a regular. 

He did not, however, expect the hand that the teal mech slid across the table and laid carefully on top of his own. But the touch was as soothing as the tea, and Jazz smiled at Kup instead of protesting. 

“Kup!”

Both mechs were startled out of the moment and Kup turned to glare at the red and yellow mech who had shouted. “Where's a mech have to go to get a little peace?” 

Hot Rod stomped into the outdoor seating and put his hands on his hips. “You promised, three joors ago, that you would let Glimmer detail you.”

“Day ain't over yet.” Kup turned back to Jazz and his tea. “Besides, you can see I ran into a friend.”

“Slaggit, Kup, you _promised_! You swore to me that you would get detailed for Springer’s promotion ceremony.” The young mch glared. “Drinking tea with Jazz is _not_ getting detailed.”

“You didn’t tell me Springer was getting promoted again.” Jazz lifted his cup and sipped his tea again. “How long between now and the ceremony?”

“It’s tonight, just after third shift starts.” Kup sighed.

“Exactly!” Hot Rod stomped one foot impatiently. “And Glimmer keeps pinging me, wanting to know why you haven’t shown up yet.”

The teal mech smiled humorlessly and stood up. “I guess duty calls, then. You can have my tea if you want it; I’ve already paid for it.”

“I’ll take it back and give it to Mirage. He could use a pick me up.”

“That’ll do.” Kup’s smile became a bit more real. Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jazz’s cheek. “I’ll come by tomorrow and you can take care of this ridiculous shine job Roddy’s making me get.” 

Jazz’s face heated as the older mech drew away and he hoped his shock wasn’t showing on his face. “I’d be happy to.”

Then, as the two soldiers started to walk away, Jazz slumped back against his chair. He’d known he and Kup were getting close, but this was straying into dangerous territory.


End file.
